


she didn't even smile

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe, Don't @ Me, Other, Slash, Suspense, and weird sexual tension because of course there is, i don't know why i'm like this i've been trying to figure it out for 30 years, i really have no idea what to tag this as i should have been asleep hours ago, idk - Freeform, look i think i'm hypomanic and it's making me write weird oneshots, lucas is kind of the bad guy you have been warned, making shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: He sat down without fanfare, just a slight rush of air as the cushion indented beneath the pressure of his body.  She studied her perfectly manicured nails, picking absently at her cuticles, but not escaping from his glare.“We meet again, Unitas.”“Koh.” The surname dripped off of her tongue as though the very motion filled her tongue with bitterness.  She turned slightly away from him, silently willing his presence away.  The scent of his expensive cologne permeated her senses, as though it were more than just scent.
Relationships: Henrik/Lucas Koh, Henrik/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	she didn't even smile

**Author's Note:**

> just humor me for a oneshot that makes absolutely no sense and morphed into /vague hand motions/ this. whatever this is. 
> 
> maybe i'll explore the concept later. maybe not. probably not. i have a lot of other things to finish. anyway this was a fun exercise for random inspiration, and it's nice to sit down and finish something in under two hours.

  


It started with a glare. It usually did. She stepped to the front of the line, ignoring the dark haired man’s eyes on her as she plucked her boarding pass from the attendant’s fingers. His gaze followed her all the way down the corridor, and she’d all but forgotten about him until he stood in the aisle, shoving his carry on bag into the overhead compartment. 

He sat down without fanfare, just a slight rush of air as the cushion indented beneath the pressure of his body. She studied her perfectly manicured nails, picking absently at her cuticles, but not escaping from his glare. 

“We meet again, Unitas.” 

“Koh.” The surname dripped off of her tongue as though the very motion filled her tongue with bitterness. She turned slightly away from him, silently willing his presence away. The scent of his expensive cologne permeated her senses, as though it were more than just scent.

“How is the family?” He asked politely, but she didn’t miss the sour note in his voice. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, pinning him down with a glare of her own. 

“You should know.” 

And he did know. 

He knew that her beloved fiance, Henrik Löfgren, (and his former best friend) had been missing for five weeks, and that he was in fact the only family she had. An only child, Tasha Unitas had been orphaned at the tender age of fifteen. The dark circles under her eyes let on more than it was clear she wanted to. 

He also knew that he had everything to do with Henrik’s abrupt disappearance. It wasn’t personal, not really, but necessary. It wasn’t even entirely up to Lucas what he was allowed to do or not to do. Henrik, as far as he knew, was safe. He considered that the sometimes oblivious Swede was confused and upset, but he had always had a knack for adjusting to the most uncomfortable situations. 

He flicked calm eyes over Tasha. Her arms were folded over her chest, and she wore a sleek, navy blue blazer, paired with navy blue chinos and light brown boots that disappeared under her pant legs. A beret was tipped jauntily over her long dark blonde hair. She tapped her toe impatiently. 

“No, Natasha.” He bit into her name with distaste that easily matched, if not exceeded her own. He sneered as the word left his mouth. “I know nothing.” 

She scoffed, picking at her lap belt. She always needed something to keep her hands busy, and he remembered a time when he thought he could keep her hands-

“I don’t believe you.” 

That was before. Before he hated her. Before she stole his best friend away from him. Before everything started to fall apart in his hands. 

“I don’t care.” He punctuated his words with a short sigh. “Whether you believe me or not, it does not change what is true.” 

“ _ You know where he is. _ ” She hissed, and the venom in her voice almost startled him. “You made a grave miscalculation by getting on this flight.” 

“This? Purely coincidence.” He smirked, and, unamused, Tasha turned to the window, yet kept him in her peripherals. She gave every signal she was done speaking, but he couldn’t help himself. “How long has he been missing, anyway?” 

“Too long.” She spat. “You realize the implication.”

Of course he did. Anyone who went missing more than a week, one single, measly week, was almost automatically presumed dead. It was apparent to him that she hadn’t worn anything lighter than navy blue in those five weeks, and she wasn’t likely to until she was reunited with her fiance. Lucas’ lip curled at the thought. Henrik, of course, didn’t know who was the mastermind behind this plan, hadn’t even seen Lucas since the big fallout, but there were always lips that could spill the truth. 

As far as Lucas knew, Henrik was being kept on or near a mountain, so if anything, he had comforting scenery. He was free to roam, but not too far, and never without supervision, lest he make a break for it. He seemed content, but he often asked for Tasha. 

_ “Is she coming for me?”  _ He’d ask, something that was communicated to Lucas as he asked several times a day. 

“Of course.” Lucas frowned. “It brings me no comfort to think that Henrik could have departed this world so prematurely.” He wasn’t lying, but it didn’t do him any favors with Tasha. She chewed her lip furiously. 

“That seems a little disingenuous to me.” 

“I would never deceive you.” Lucas lied, and she pulled a notebook out of her briefcase, jotting something down before turning to him. 

“Yes, with our track record, I find that easy to believe.” She shut the notebook with a soft click, sliding it back into the briefcase. “Now, if you’ll allow me, I would like to meditate.” 

  
  


If Tasha were honest with herself, which she tried not to make a habit of, Lucas wasn’t actually bad company. Behind his wealthy upbringing was a charming, shy man who only wanted to do right by the world. She had thought that, once. The more business trips she was forced on with him, the less she thought he was inherently good. More like inherently mediocre. Neutral? The word escaped her. 

And, at times, she felt as though he were pure evil. He knew which buttons to push, which words would send her running to her room to hide the fits of tears she couldn’t keep at bay. Worst of all was that he seemed to genuinely dislike her. She couldn’t exactly lie and say that she was his biggest fan. It was quite the opposite. 

She just wasn’t used to being disliked. Tasha walked into a room and heads turned, people smiled, people walked up to introduce themselves. Once, Lucas had been kind to her. She had even considered him a friend, until one day, a switch flipped and his lip curled in disgust every time he uttered her name. 

She pulled the curtains back to watch the rain dripping down the window pane in her hotel room. Today marked eight weeks since the disappearance of her husband to be, and she wanted nothing less than to ditch this work trip and scour the Swedish forests for him. The last place he’d been seen was near his ancestral home, and fear gripped her heart that he’d met his end in those seemingly endless forests that he’d told her were nothing to worry about. 

Someone could drown in three inches of water. It didn’t matter if the danger seemed low. The evidence was that he was gone, and there was still no trace of him, no sightings, just a big, painful, empty  _ nothing.  _

She felt nothing except the hatred for Lucas pulsing along with the beat of her heart. 

  
  


Sweden was cold in December. It was Henrik’s birthday, December 14th. He had been missing for four months. The longer he was gone, the more that Tasha felt as though Lucas had everything to do with it. She couldn’t fathom what his motive was. She sat with his family at a long table, casting a mournful look at the portrait of a smiling Henrik that hung before her.

It wasn’t a funeral, but it felt like one. It was too bizarre, holding a birthday party for someone who was kept in limbo in their minds. Was he dead or alive? Would they ever see him again? 

Tasha couldn’t take comfort in his family. Nothing brought her comfort these days. She had taken two weeks off in hopes of scouring the forests, but the more she looked, the more futile it became. As the weather turned colder, so did her hope for finding Henrik alive. 

  
  


Lucas paced the floor of his hotel room anxiously, listening to the shrill ringing of the phone pressed to his ear before the sound abated and the line buzzed before a voice came into focus. 

“Mr. Koh.” 

“Zabinski.” 

“I regret to inform you that Mr. Löfgren sustained and succumbed to injuries in a...fall, early this morning.” 

“That’s terrible.” And though his voice was even and gave nothing away, he felt a horrible emptiness spreading throughout him. 

“We will make the arrangements for him to be... _ found. _ ” 

“As you please.” 

Lucas hung up the phone, letting it drop to the desk as he steadied himself above it. 

_ Deep breaths. Deep breaths. _

He hadn’t wanted Henrik to die. It felt as though he had lost a piece of himself, and he sank into the desk chair, cradling his head in his hands. “What have I done?” He mumbled brokenly, before lifting his head to the sound of shuffling footsteps and a familiar chuckle. 

“I think you know the answer to that,  _ Lucas. _ ” 

The dark haired man’s eyes widened in shock as he realized the voice was not a figment of his imagination, and that the man who stood before him was in fact Henrik Löfgren. 

“But, Zabinski told me-” 

“Yes, Lucas. I’m dead.” A slow smile tugged at Henrik’s lips as he took another step closer. Lucas rushed out of the chair, taking a defensive stance. “Relax,” Henrik said lazily. 

“How can this be?” Lucas’ brows knitted together in confusion. Henrik’s smile transitioned into a smirk. 

“And here I thought that I was the oblivious one.” Henrik closed the gap between them, pinning Lucas against the wall. “You took everything from her and thought everyone would follow you blindly, didn’t you?” He hissed, using his height as an advantage. Lucas launched a hand out to grip the Swede’s throat. Henrik choked and spluttered, but was quick to curl his fingers around Lucas’ wrist, tugging his hand away easily. 

“I didn’t take anything from her.” 

Henrik shook his head, the pleasant smile disappearing into a scowl. “You tried to take me away from her.” He leaned forward until his lips were just a breath away from Lucas’. “Why?” 

“Because she took you from me!” Lucas knew it wasn’t the most eloquent way he could have phrased it, but he was past the point of caring. Henrik could end his life with the flick of his wrist, he didn’t have time to think anymore. He was desperate. 

Henrik’s expression softened, and for a moment, Lucas thought he might back away and let him leave of his own volition. What he didn’t expect was Henrik’s lips on his, or for his hands to bury themselves in the blond’s long hair as they kissed breathlessly. Henrik wore a scowl when he pulled away, flipping Lucas effortlessly to pin his arms behind his back. 

An agent took Lucas into custody as he searched Henrik’s face for answers. 

“Henrik, why?” Lucas pleaded. Henrik shook his head, his arms folded across his chest. 

“I won’t let you hurt Natasha again.” 

Lucas didn’t miss the shadow of regret in Henrik’s eyes before the man turned away from him. He didn’t miss the way Henrik’s shoulders slumped, and he hugged himself. He also didn’t miss the blur of navy and blonde that rushed past him into the room, flinging herself into Henrik’s arms with a muffled sob. 

There was a pang in his chest as he watched Henrik turn slowly, fixing a smile so bright it could rival the sun upon Natasha Unitas. She basked in the glow, before turning to fix her bright, honey colored eyes upon Lucas. 

_ I knew it. _ She mouthed. 

The strangest part was that she didn’t look hurt or angry with him. All other emotions gave way for her to sag with immense relief as she clung to Henrik’s arms, watching as Lucas was pulled away. 

She didn’t even smile. 


End file.
